Fall For you
by Cityoffire1996
Summary: He was staring at me. "I promised you Cindy; I'm going to keep that promise." Lips touched my own, hesitant at first. I leaned closer, relishing in the feeling of his arms around me. For some people love is a disease. For me; love is my cure. Reid/OC


**A/N:** So...Hi :) This one-shot came out of nowhere, I really have no idea. One mintue I was listening to Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade _(Listen to this song while reading this story if you want, kind of got my inspiration from it)_ and watching Blue Valentine and the next thing I know...BAM!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Covenant!

**Cute Quote:** Love is like an earthquake-unpredictable, a little scary, but when the hard part is over you realize how lucky you truly are."- Unknown

* * *

><p>"You think this is alright?" He shouted. I froze, suddenly terrified of what he could do to me, of what could happen if his powers got that better of him. <em>Surely he wouldn't hurt me?<em> I wished I could believe that. I wish I could take his hand and tell him I wasn't afraid and that no matter what, I loved him. _No, I can't do that. _Telling him that would be a lie and from the very begging of our relationship, we vowed to never tell a lie. Not to each other and never to ourselves.

"Dammit Brennan," My last name; a result in his flaring temper, "You really do think we can continue this?" Whirling around, he slammed his fist into the nearest object and I watched in horror as shards of uneven glass shattered to the ground, breaking into smaller pieces. He said nothing about the pain. He did nothing when the blood trickled down his pale knuckles.

_It was going to be over,_ I thought, _just as soon as it started. _I never wanted this. When he had asked me about my future that night we camped out under the stars, my response was clear and certain; a husband, two kids and a lovely house with a wraparound porch. My dream was simple and in it, I saw only him.

I saw him being the husband any girl would yearn to have. I saw him being the father to my children. I saw us sitting on the porch having coffee and talking about our wild adventures as teenagers. In my dreams, he was the leading role.

"Cindy," He whispered, bloody hand coming to cradle my face. Lips parting, I yearned to say anything to make this feeling in the pit of my stomach go away. Face inching closer, his breath fanned across my forehead as he placed a delicate kiss to the skin. "Are you really afraid of me?"

_No. _My mind told me. Inside I knew deep down he was the man I knew him to be. He was the beautiful man with gorgeous blond hair and intense blue eyes. He was the man that could charm is way out of any situation and he was the man who had wormed his way into my life, befriending my friends and family and somehow earning the approval of my father. This guy before me was the one I had only ever told the three single words to and he was the sole guy who had said them back.

I loved him and yet, something was stopping me. _He had lied. _That was true. Lied to me whenever I asked what was going on. Lied when I asked where he had been after late nights coming home. _He was a warlock. _Fear overwhelmed me at first. His news had taken me by great surprise, startling me and causing a major breakdown; one that had been on the verge of happening since my grandmother's death a month ago.

"Baby?" Eyes traveling over his face, I finally stopped when they reached his blue eyes and suddenly I was finding it hard to breath. They were so blue. So intense; pulling me deeper and deeper underneath.

"Y-yes," My voice was shaky, uncertain and yet, it seemed to convince him enough because just as soon as he was in front of me; holding me, he was gone. _Ice. _Those gorgeous blues had frozen over like a lake during the winter, blocking off any emotion.

"Fine!" Moving farther apart, his body went rigid as a single tear escaped his eye. _Wrong._ Whoever said Reid Garwin couldn't love was wrong. They were utterly and completely false; incorrect; had never been farther from the truth. He could love. He could feel. He was human after all. "It's over Cynthia; I can't be with someone who's _scared_ of me."

_Stop, _I wanted to scream. Better yet, I wanted nothing more than to rush after him, get down on both knees and beg for his forgiveness. Hands pulled open the door to Tyler's precious Hummer and hands were the ones that slammed it shut. _Please. _Tears spilled from my eyes as the giant vehicle tore off down the road, leaving me to stand by my own car with a broken window. _Don't go; I lied._

* * *

><p>You ever wonder what it feels like to walk past a group of people and know that they were talking about you seconds before. Well it feels quite awful really.<p>

_Pain, _it was the first thing that came to my heart when I saw him with another girl. _Pain, _was what I wanted to cause him and _pain_ was what I wanted to cause myself for being so stupid to let a guy like him go. He was one of a kind; no one could ever surpass Reid Garwin.

The girl; I knew her from somewhere. She was braver than I had ever been, showing more skin for two people and somehow managed to get away with the alterations to the school uniform. I could see that way he held her and the look on his face. This was my payback for breaking his heart.

* * *

><p>Voices buzzed around me as I made my way down the empty corridors, stopping only once to witness an earth shattering sight. The girl-Lilly- had him pressed against the wall and was doing things with her tongue no person should ever try. He was grinning like he had won the lottery.<p>

Tears had fallen the second I entered my dorm; questions spilling from my roommate's mouth, voicing her concern though I was in no mood to answer them. This was it; me and him-Cynthia and Reid-were done.

_Never. _We would never have another night under the stars. Never again would we share a kiss and never again could I go to him for a hug when I needed one the most. _Time. _My mother always said that time would heal a broken heart. I just wondered how much of that I'd need to get over Reid Garwin.

* * *

><p><em>Rain; drip drop, drip drop. <em>My eyes wandered around the deserted picnic area, letting the sound of water clattering against the shingled roof fill my ears. This was exactly where I wanted to be, where I wanted to meet.

Almost one month had passed since our talk and for almost one month I had fought back the feelings for Reid. He was still heartbroken, or so his best friend Tyler Simms had proclaimed but I didn't know. He never showed it at least.

Hands coming to run through my wet, auburn hair, I retook my seat on the chipped bench and waited, wondering if he would show? _Hope. _I really hoped he did. Nails picking at the polish, I commenced a beat from tapping against the cement ground. He wasn't going to show.

"Cynthia," My head snapped up and I watched as a figure came rushing forward, hurrying out of the heavy downpour and over to the security the beat up roof offered. He yanked the hood down seconds after stepping onto the cement, hair dripping wet, clothes soaked.

I watched as he discarded his hoodie onto the floor, rubbing both arms as he turned to me. This was it. This was my only chance to get him back.

"R-Reid," I spoke softly, coming to stand before him with a hesitant smile. "I….I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Everything," He nodded. Was that it? Was that the best I could do? "You remember we promised each other to never lie, to never give up on each other, for better and for worse?"

"Yeah, look where that got us," _Anger_. He was angry.

"Well I'm sorry I broke that. I'm sorry I gave up on you when I got scared. I'm sorry I left you because of what you told me. Truth is, I was scared and I still am but back then it was because of what you told me and now it's because of what you will say."

"I need to know if you will keep our promise, if you will let me back into your life even after my worst."

_Silence. _He was going to say no. I would understand if he decided that, after all, I had left him. I had been the one to turn against our promise, to break his heart and leave him alone.

Eyes meeting his, I waited. There was no emotion visible. No sign of his decision. Over two minutes had passed and without a thought, I took it has is reply. Moving backwards, I turned to leave him and was caught off guard when a cold, large hand circled my wrist.

He was staring at me. "I promised you Cindy; I'm going to keep that promise." Lips touched my own, hesitant at first; a welcome kiss. I leaned closer, relishing in the feeling of his arms around me. This was it. This was our new beginning. No matter what was to come, I knew I had him and he knew that he had me.

For some people love is a disease. It can tear you down and cut you so deep that it's unfixable. They say only the stupid fall in love, that it's only a distraction

For me love helps me out of the darkest of places. It makes me feel special and wanted whenever I'm down. I say only the lucky people fall in love. For me; love is my cure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Like it? Let me know please. I will love you forever if you take a few minutes out of your day and review for me-virtual cookies if you do! Also, how do you feel about this side of Reid Garwin. Have any questions about his characterization, again, let me know.

Thanks, love cityoffire101


End file.
